Pirates!
by XxOliviaAmutoFanXx
Summary: Amu Hinamori is just a simple fifteen year old girl who was looking for some love and 'spice' in her life. What happens with a boy with Navy blue hair and eyes brings her just what she wanted, but not in the way she expected or wanted? What's all this t
1. This Could Be a very Long Day

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters.

Summary: Amu Hinamori is just a simple fifteen year old girl who was looking for some love and 'spice' in her life. What happens with a boy with Navy blue hair and eyes brings her just what she wanted, but not in the way she expected or wanted? What's all this talk about pirates?

I sigh with profound anxiety as I think about the rumors around the school. They are becoming so unbearable, and untrue. Today I heard a rumor that just because I was talking to this new kid at our school who happens to be a boy, they said I was a slut! I try to direct my focus somewhere else as I don't want to become even more frustrated when it's the weekend. Finally, I feel like there's been so much work, it's almost too overwhelming.

Well I've decided to walk near the harbor where the ships dock. It's always so beautiful over there, I like to just gaze out at the sea. It's always been an interest of mine for some reason, I've always wanted to go on out to the sea on a ship. Sometimes I wish even my drawing skills could capture something so beautiful. I love drawing, it's my passion just as much as I love making stories. If I were able to sail the seas, I would write in a journal, which would explain every detail of my adventure. A crooked smile forms on my face as I sit down in a chair near by to just watch the sea. Even though I still say I can't capture the beauty of the sea, I still think it doesn't hurt to try, right? I fleetingly grab my notebook out of my bag, along with some pencils and colored pencils. I take a very long time capturing every single detail I see, including the expansive sun that is setting far off into the horizon, as the sun casts its rays of sunshine causing the vast, warm, sea to glitter stunningly. I've never once even seen a day this beautiful.

Another thing is that I don't act this way at school, and especially I act as if I don't have any interest in such things. But the truth being that I really do take a lot of interest in such things. But in reality, I do. I glance up at the ocean again to get a better view of the ocean than I did before. I take a really long time observing as I then drift off into a vastly deep sleep. From what seems like a very long time, I awake to unfamiliar surroundings. What the hell! I feel the ground moving and I no doubt about it am sure I'm being kidnapped! Pure fury is shown within my face as I venture around all the crew mates on the ship, and search for the person who is up to all this hullabaloo.

I stop to see a cute boy with blond hair and ruby red eyes who most likely works here on the ship. I feel a faint blush form on my face as I shyly approach the boy. "Um excuse me?" I ask the cute boy. "Oh you must be the girl our captain has taken an interest in. He saw your drawings, and he said that he's always wanted a pretty girl like you who can draw that nice. I'm guessing you're asking for where he is?" he says sweetly. I nod my head in agreement. "Right this way please. By the way my name is Hotori Tadase. What is your name?" he inquires curiously. "My name is Hinamori Amu. Nice to meet you." I say politely while smiling. Boy I'm not going to be smiling when I see the guy who had the nerve to kidnap me and bring me onto this god darned ship! "Enchantè, indeed." he says while intelligently speaking french; saying Nice to meet you. (A/N: I am taking french class in school. It's fun :3) He leads me to a room where I am guessing it is the Captain's quarters? "I'll see you around _Amu-Chan_." he says ever so sweetly. I just can't help but be completely infuriated when around him.

I take a deep breath and sigh heavily before I cautiously enter the room. As soon as I enter the room, I see a teenager with navy blue hair peacefully playing the violin. He's so breathtakingly handsome. I'm nearly gawking at how hot he is. He stops playing almost instantaneously from the light coming toward the door I assume. A smug smirk forms on his handsome face as he walks closer.

"So did my little princess wake up from her beauty sleep? How was it, was it good?" he says in a mocking tone. I scowl for a slight second from the confidence he has with talking to me. "Yeah it was," I say while taking a break then continuing, "until a certain someone had one hell of a nerve to kidnap me! What the hell were you thinking!" I say while trying to control the rage and anger within my voice. "I was thinking, wow look how peaceful that girl looks. Too bad we have to kidnap her." he remarks cleverly. My face gets red and shows undeniable anger. "Okay fine, I'm supposed to find a girl whom I can marry, see I'm rich. But I am a pirate too, you seemed to interest me quite a bit. You were both drawing and writing about your drawing at the same time. You have talent in an artistic way, and no doubt about it. Plus you're different than the other girls who would have fainted by now due to my attractiveness." he says while smirking. I blush while looking away with embarrassment. If there's one thing for sure, it's that this is truly going to be difficult to get out of.

The end of this chapter for now I hope you liked it :). Please please please review. Arigatou ^^.


	2. Ikuto Tsukiyomi and the Crew

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Shugo Chara; the original story, or any of the characters. If I did why the hell would I even be writing on here? :D?

**Note to the readers:** HAHA look above it says why the hell would I be writing on here XD. Anyway, thanks for all the readers and reviewers and everything. I really appreciate it guys. Okay so I can understand why you guys wouldn't be sure whether or not to subscribe to my alerts, but trust me I'll start updating. I promise :D, anyway enjoy this chapter, review so I can hear what you thought about this chapter, and I'll update as soon as I can. As for my other stories, I'm trying. Oh and by the way, I accidentally made a mistake when talking about Tadase, saying I can't help but be infuriated around him. Sorry XD.

I still stand here glaring at him and his facial expression is getting more and more smug. I just feel like slapping him. "Stop looking at me like that." I say scornfully while turning around. "Aw why not 'Amu-Chan!' I'll be here forever like the gay little prince-y boy forever!" he says in an obnoxiously girly voice. "Were you listening to my conversation with Tadase!" I say angrily while staring holes into his head, or at least trying. "Of course I was. My god how he... how he... sounded so gay!" he says while cracking up laughing. I feel my face becoming more and more profoundly hot by the second. "Shut the hell up, at least he isn't a total nut-job like someone in this room, hm now I wonder who that could be?" I say sarcastically.

"Nut-job, is that what you just calle-" he attempts to say until I interrupt him saying, "Take the ship back to the docks, I want to go home _**now." **_. Ooh he makes me so angry! "Nope, from now on," he says while smirking and pulling me closer while wrapping his arms around my waist and continuing, "you're **mine.**". "Like hell I'm going to let that happ-" I try to say but only to no avail am I able to as his lips crash into mine. That is it. That's the last straw, I'm going to kick his ass for stealing my first kiss which I've come to wait just for the right guy, and trust me he certainly is not the right one for me.

I quickly push him away with a excessive amount of force and he looks at me as if I'm insane. What the hell does he expect me to do? "How dare you steal my first kiss! I'll never ever ever, be yours! Never! Now tell whoever is steering this god damn ship to turn back to where I was at!" I say nearly screeching I'm so loud. "Nope." he says while sticking his tongue out at me. Damnit, I'm going to blow a fuse if I keep this up. I attempt to punch him but to no avail as he moves too fleetingly quick for me, and grabs my arm and pulls me in for another kiss. Damnit! I push him away and try and walk out but he grabs me from behind. "Look, I'm sorry. I won't do it again, don't leave me." he says while embracing me from behind. I'm confused, why is my heart telling me I shouldn't leave. I again leave his arms while I back up and stare at the ground while talking, due to the fact that I was actually feeling bad for him. "Fine, don't do it again. Anyway I haven't even learned your name yet kiss me." I mumble angrily, mostly because I actually liked that he said that. He smirks again, great. "My name is Ikuto Tsukiyomi. You know what, you're so easy to read just like an open book. You like that kiddy prince don't you?" he says while coming closer. "W-What the heck made you think that?" I say unconvincingly. "Yeah that's very convincing Amu." he says while rolling the name off his tongue so playfully. "Do you have to do that, it's embarrassing." I say while blushing. "Do what my dear Amu?" exactly what I thought, he knows exactly what I'm talking about.

"Stop saying my name so playfully okay? You sound like you're so amused when saying it and it's kind of embarrassing." I say while my face becomes even more hotter than it was before. "Aw, no need to get embarrassed short one!" he says in a mocking tone while ruffling my hair with amusement clear on his face. "Why would it matter even if I did like him, not that I'm saying I do." I say while still staring at the ground because of me being humiliated. "Which you do, anyway it does to me. Why would you like that gay girl instead of me?" he says while sticking his tongue out again. I sigh and leave the room not even bothering to go back to pester him about Tadase being straight in regards to sexual interest. He doesn't even come out to chase me, anyway he's probably satisfied with what he got considering he kissed me countless of times already in the same day.

I decide to go roam around the ship, it's very much so extravagantly fancy. I thought a pirate ship would be very forsaken, and old. This whole ship profoundly proves me wrong. I see a guy who's playing with a soccer ball who looks pretty cute. Gosh it's like my mind is jumping all over the place. It's like I'm interested in every guy I see. I decide to approach him kindly, I might as well introduce myself to everyone here since I might be here awhile. "Hello." I say while flashing a bright smile. "Hey you must be that new girl that Tadase was talking about, Amu right?" he says while flashing me a toothy smile. "Yep, that's me." I say cheerfully for a change. "Here why don't I show you the rest of the ship and the crew." he says while grabbing my hand fleetingly without waiting for my response.

We go to a huge library located in the ship, this ship must worth a million dollars or more! I see a very well mannered boy probably about a year older than me, same age as Ikuto. He looks very scholarly, and intelligent as he reads the book. His eyes linger over toward me, as he sets down his book momentarily until he can resume from where he left off. "Hey Kairi, I'd like to introduce you to the captain's new girlfriend. Her name is Amu Hinamori." I choose not to interfere with such minor matters, even though to me it's a major big deal. I am not going to consider that smug rich guy my boyfriend.

"Nice to meet you Hinamori-san, if you need any help finding your way around the ship, please don't hesitate to ask. This ship is very expansive, and it can make it quite easy to get lost. I hope you'll enjoy staying here with Ikuto." he says while smiling and once again returning to his book, then Kukai brings me to a dance-room where I see a guy with very long silky purple hair break-dancing. He looks so amazing, he's stunning! "Amu, this is Nagihiko Fujisaki, and Nagihiko this is Amu Hinamori; Ikuto's new girlfriend." he says while still holding that happy smile on his face. "Ah~! I'm glad he finally found someone that he thought fit him right, I hope you like it here Amu. I'm sure you will, trust me there's lots of fun and exciting things to do here!" he says while waving as we leave. "Yep so there's all of our crew, we even have some maids here isn't that awesome? Just imagine how much luxury you'll have when you're sleeping with your boyfriend." he says quietly. "Pardon? " I say trying to comprehend those words that slipped out of his mouth. "Nothing, I'm joking silly!" he says while smacking me on the head lightly. Was I imagining things when he said that? I hope he didn't mean it!

Okay so this was pretty short, but I did update right? Please review, I love to hear your feedback on the chapters and such. But if not, thanks for reading ^^, and plus I'll update as soon as I can.


End file.
